Wilkołak
left Wilkołak (ang. Werewolf) – nierzeczywista postać, połączenie Wilka i Sima. Pojawia się w dodatkach The Sims: Abrakadabra i The Sims 2: Zwierzaki, ''a także jest zapowiadany do ''The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims thumb|left Wilkołak tak na prawdę nie odgrywa tu żadnej roli. W dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra Sim, jedynie może użyć zaklęcia "Piękna lub Bestia", a następnie wybrać skórę wilkołaka, by stać się nim, jednak będzie to tylko Sim wyglądający jak wilkołak. Nie będzie miał żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie będzie mógł wyć do księżyca, ani nie będzie mógł zachowywać się jak wilkołak. Będzie się zachowywał jak zwykły Sim, a gdy urok przeminie na powrót będzie wyglądał normalnie. The Sims 2 Jak się nim stać? left Tu wilkołak pojawia się tak na prawdę po raz pierwszy, Sim może się nim stać. Aby tak się stało należy obtoczyć dom Sima różnorakimi drzewami, iglastymi oraz liściastymi, a najlepiej stworzyć mały lasek koło domu, gdyż Wilkołaki lubią duże zalesienie. thumb|right|150px|Przemiana Sima w wilkołaka. thumb|left|150pxGdy lasek jest gotowy należy poczekać aż przywódca stada odwiedzi naszych Simów. Należy go wyczekiwać pomiędzy godziną 22.00, a 1.00. Gdy już przyjdzie należy zaprzyjaźnić z nim Sima, aby tak się stało wilkołak będzie musiał odwiedzić naszego Sima kilka razy. Gdy już Sim się z nim zaprzyjaźni, wilkołak ukąsi go sam, jednak czasem aby tak się stało Sim musi pobawić się z nim w ciuciubabkę. Szybszym sposobem na przemianę Sima w wilkołaka jest użycie kodu boolProp testingCheatsenabled true. Po wpisaniu kodu klikamy na skrzynkę pocztową z wciśniętym Shift'em, szukamy opcji Leader of the Pack, a następnie wybieramy ją. Gdy już pojawi się w naszej rodzinie brązowy wilk o świecących żółtych oczach każemy Simowi dokonać z nim dowolną interakcję. Następnie wybieramy przywódcę stada i przesuwamy pasek znajomości jego i danego Sima na 100%. Wtedy każemy przywódcy stada ukąsić Sima poprzez wybranie na nim opcji Ukąś. Jeśli nie odpowiada nam żaden z sposobów powyżej, możemy skorzystać z Sim Transformera. Jest to obraz. Aby zostać wilkołakiem musimy kliknąć na niego i wybrać opcję''Turn Into.../ Werewolf''. thumb|right|Wilkołaczka. Opis Gdy nasz Sim stanie się już wilkołakiem często w pragnieniach pojawiać się będzie czyjaś podobizna z głową wilkołaka u dołu, lub sama głowa wilkołaka. Oznacza to, że wilkołak pragnie ukąsić kogoś określonego (obrazek z podobizną), lub po prostu ukąsić pierwszą lepszą osobę. Aby ukąsić Sima, trzeba na niego kliknąć i wybrać opcję "zaatakuj". Wilkołak będzie chodził zgarbiony. thumb|left|Wyjąca wilkołaczka. W nocy pojawia się również opcja Wyj. Jeśli Sim jest wewnątrz budynku, automatycznie wyjdzie na zewnątrz i zacznie wyć do księżyca. Wilkołak posiada także umiejętność przywołania wilków. Aby wyleczyć Sima z wilkołactwa należy zatrudnić Tresera zwierząt lub Cygańską Swatkę i kupić od niej lekarstwo. Jeśli gracz posiada dodatek Osiedlowe Życie może kupić lek od czarownicy lub czarodzieja, albo sam stać się magiem i wytworzyć''Likantropinę-B. Opis wyglądu Wilkołak zmienia swój wygląd tylko w noc, a w dzień jest normalnym Simem. Jego oczy stają się złote, a skóra obrasta sierścią. Wilkołakom płci męskiej zmienia się fryzura, a "wilkołaczkom" zostaje taka sama jak fryzura w dzień. Usta stają się ciemniejsze, a nos wydaje się zupełnie inny niż podczas dnia. Ciekawostki *Jeżeli mamy Sima z pobraną karnacją i zamienimy go w wilkołaka możliwe jest, iż w nocy nie obrośnie on sierścią, a zmieni się jedynie jego zachowanie i sposób chodzenia. The Sims 3 thumb|right|240px Tutaj wilkołak pojawi się w siódmym dodatku do gry The Sims 3, w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Z wyglądu będzie się różnił od swoich poprzedników. Nie będzie już cały obrastał sierścią. Będzie jednak miał tak samo przerażające, świecące, żółte oczy. Będziemy mogli także wybrać ilość owłosienia wilkołaka. Dodatkową możliwością wilkołaka będzie możliwość przemiany w wilkołaka w dowolnym momencie oraz (częściowe) panowanie nad zwierzęcymi instynktami. Jak zostać? By zostać wilkołakiem, Sim musi zostać ugryziony przez wilkołaka. By tak się stało, musi mieć dobre relacje z wilkołakiem. Sim przemieniony w wilkołaka także będzie mógł pokąsać innego Sima. Wilkołak może przemienić tylko osobę, z którą ma dobre relacje. Obejść to pozwala nagroda szczęścia życiowego "'Wilk Alfa'". W dodatku Nie z Tego Świata dochodzi możliwość stworzenia większości simów nadprzyrodzonych (w tym właśnie wilkołaka) bezpośrednio w CAS. Przemiana Sim zamienia się w wilkołaka przy pełni księżyca, w dowolnej chwili, a także również wtedy, gdy ma zły nastrój. W przeciwieństwie do transformacji przez księżyc, transformacja nastroju ma inny czas trwania zależny od poziomu umiejętności Likantropia. Przemiana w wilkołaka zużywa głód. Umiejętność likantropia pozwala wilkołakom kontrolować swoje przemiany oraz ich instynkty.(częściowo) Zachowanie Wilkołak nie może zabić Sima, po prostu przeraża innych i niszczy obiekty. Zachowanie wilkołaka różni się od zachowania Sima między innymi stylem poruszania się, czy wyciem do Księżyca. Genetyka Likantropia jest dziedziczna. Wynika z tego że podlega podobnym zasadom reprodukcji jak inne stworzenia. To znaczy, że jeśli dwa wilkołaki będą miały dziecko, to będzie ono na pewno wilkołakiem. Jeśli zaś jedno z rodziców jest wilkołakiem, a drugi zwykłym Simem, Istnieje 50% szans na zwykłe dziecko i 50% na dziecko-wilkołaka. Łączenie z innymi rasami W przeciwieństwie do The Sims 2, w The Sims 3 mechanizm łączenia kilku ras w jednym Simie nie jest rozwinięty. Jeśli przykładowo jeden z rodziców jest wilkołakiem, a drugi Wampirem/Czarodziejem/Wróżką/etc. to dziecko może być wilkołakiem lub przedstawicielem rasy drugiego rodzica. Galeria Plik:Wyjące_wilkołaki.jpg|Wyjące wilkołaki w The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Plik:TS3_Supernatural_Werewolf_Running-610x343.jpg Plik:TS3_Supernatural_Werewolf_Hilltop-610x343.jpg Plik:EATS3SMTVTW.jpg|Twórcy postaci wilkołaka w ''The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata wzorowali sie na MTVowskim serialu Teen Wolf Plik:ScreenShot 264.jpg Plik:ScreenShot 265.jpg|Wilkołak i wilkołaczka. Plik:ScreenShot 262.jpg Wilkołakts2.jpg 35.jpg en:Werewolf Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:The Sims 2 Zwierzaki Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata Kategoria:Nierealne rasy